


Interruption's Start Today

by Fallinguun603



Series: Interruption's Start Today (IST! AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: Rayna is normal by any means average, but when she is brutally murdered and then "reborn" as her OC character that is by all means so wierd.





	1. Rayna

Montain was given the name from a jedi knight who was dead and from a dead batch of his brothers except one. He was even yoda's and shaak ti's commander once. Montain was even respected and feared by his vod'e but really... he was a 25 year old girl mentally with the body of a clone man that wasn't even supposed to be in the universe, much less alive.

\--

Rayna Sanchez was an ordinary girl, she was always calm and the most mom friend in her best friend's group. It was a sunday afternoon and in her regular bedroom with a wooden table with spreads of white drawn paper. She was drawing one of her oc's montain, a clone trooper who was in a batch of brothers that was to grow as someone to change the clones fate from despair and lost.

That one batch of brothers that were included was of 99 who had that limp leg and a short stubby body, due to defective genes despite the right makings. Montain had a scar horizontal to his cheek across his nose and to his other cheek, ember eyes and his almost black short hair. And with another scar that ran above his ear through and up his eyebrow by war.

With the identical features to his original giver jango Fett, he was just as any clone that was born and trained to be sent to the war. Except to being reborn from a girl to a clone in an alternate universe where this was supposed to be fiction.

This will change everything.

Ranya kept drawing with her music on to keep her focused, no doubt her mom will soon keep pecking her for her food. Ranya stopped her drawing only to erase a bit of pencil speck from the paper to admiring her finished piece of montain where in episodes umbara takes place to change waxer, dogma, hevy, and the clones fate to death.

What It shows, or drawn to, was montain's sacrifice to let krell stab him through his gut to save his millions of his brother from certain doom. And dogma's realization to always not be so loyal, to just question your orders once to see it all and as of the clones realization that even jedi are not as freely invulnerable as they really are to the darkness.

Ranya would like to change with what happened to the clones fate but even she knows that some will need to fall because it is the inevitable to loose those you care about. She also stopped there for right now and was currently digging in her folder that was wrote with golden sharpie that read -

SW:TCW, CT-603, MONTAIN'S PAST

She digged through to find her written papers montain was much like any clone before the war so when the war begun he was sent to assist shaak ti's and her master to the first geonosian war. That was when montain was effected when he saw his dead brothers to becoming cold and hardened to anyone now. There is also a written little backstory to montain that shaak ti, the jedi, had become a friend to montain when her master had been severely injured and shaak ti was in command but panicking and not helping defend themselves. So he slapped her to snap her out of it. His words gave her truth and had saved them both from death

"Listen commander we need you to guide us because if not, we all are going to die here. So i suggest manning up and getting us ready to fight them off."

Despite his thumping heart for slapping a higher superior and the hurting pain of being a good soldier, it needed to be done to save them. Shaak ti gave a warning to want was to happen if he did that to her again but had thanked him kindly for doing that. She was still a padawan and she was less than qualified for war then she was when she was a master jedi.

Through that montain had fought valiant with his general jedi in war, he was even tasked to yoda's battalion once protecting him and even having the yoda depend on him to help yoda from capture of droids as he was short of stamina and hurt. Montain was even later explained that yoda didn't need to be defended being the grandmaster and all.

Montain didn't know at the time.

He may have not paided attention to the class of the jedi members and who they were

To say the least unfortunately he was teased for it.

But was tasked to shaak ti because yoda thought that was for the best, even as yoda actually favored the clone to being very brave and a great leader to his brother's. Montain later in the war would encounter a - thing that would give him his horizontal scar, and then the other small scar by an exploded part of the ship to fragments of metal that sliced him later in his shiny days.

That fight had changed him forever and it will be hanging over montain's life, haunting his very soul. The almost endangering fight had cost montain everything, gaining his scars and the trauma along with it. When montain was found he was bloodied with scars and had been exhausted, his brothers looked at him with pity and montain was never truely the same.

Ranya also wrote that montain had his fair share of vod'e traitors and would soon talk with dogma and slick about it, when dogma or slick would question himself about doing it and sought out his brother/mentor when in kamino as a shiny and in time montain had changed his mind to betrayal them

With hevys' situation montain would have suggested to switch with him, going with jesse and fives instead of hevy inside the ship on aboard the separatist cruiser.

And there will be a time where montain would need the help from everyone else where someone would want him gone.

For Good.

Rayna finishing her description and summary to her newly made unofficial story, took off her earbuds and went downstairs to check on her mom.

rayna walking through the old colored white halls heard the loud crackles of food popping so she shouted, "Mom! what are we having today. I hope it's spaghetti today because its - sunday"

Rayna turning the corner to the kitchen she first saw the food was boiling with the strands of spaghetti and overflowing water spilling everywhere. She then saw her mother on the floor face first and saw blood leaking out. Her mom's blank face and pale face had looked almost...shocked.

Her eyes widening ran to her mother, shaking her and when she was going to look for a phone, she felt this chilling shake of pure cold and tension surround her entire body and as if she knew, turned around but so scared that she almost cried with terror.

A man in all darkening black was standing there(looking, Staring?) but she couldn't see a gun but a knife (a different knife?) in his hand. Rayna stood up and ran out from the kitchen to the living room grabbing just a fork from the counter top, rayna could feel her heart thumping that she could surely only hear nothing but that. Footsteps followed her but it wasn't running? she couldn't think she wanted out, her mom... she'll be fine - right?

The door! It was there.

Rayna ran and opened it to running down the steps, she can esca - Rayna felt such pain in her back that it made her stop.

She stopped running and slowly walked and then slowly falling downwards to the smooth cement path, she fell on her knees and rayna looked up to the sky and fell into cold floor. She dropped the fork instinctively (Why?)

Rayna was trying to crawl but every time she did it, pained her so much. She didn't want to move, she was gasping for air, wheezing harshly. it was absolutly making her insane to feel anything like this unbearable shock and pain.

she couldn't breathe.

so she stopped for her last living gasp for air she heard footsteps and then -

-SSLIICHK-

_

so i love the star wars franchise and i was loving reading the SI's in star wars but there is not quite a good portion of clonetrooper oc's or SI fanfiction stories

-GG (GoldenGriffion90/Fallinguun603) out


	2. CT-603

_

Rayna felt so peaceful, it was so wierd from the heaven and hell talk with her relatives in church and father priest. She just loved the silence and it was just - it felt like enteral darkness. But it wasn't scary because she could be like this, feel like this floating body and stay sleeping.

Forever Warm

\--

(5 Months Later)

Rayna hasn't bother to think. For some reason why is she here, shouldn't she be with her -

her what? why should i be somewhere else when i can -

rayna felt like she was panicking but why isn't she? he just wants to see.

SO WHY CAN'T HE?!

Wait he? what? - i am me. im a she

i want to see but wasn't i looking already?

So she looked.

she needed to see and she did.

But when she did the light that blinded her eyes and almost took 5 minutes just to keep them open and then she saw a white wall?

But then when she stared at the white wall it was moving upwards?

or was she?

Rayna was so confused until she saw the two tall white lanky figures, both of them had long necks that looked like the scientist in the star wars the clone wars series. And with that, Rayna finally remembered.

huh.

wait... -

OH FU-

\--

Rayna began to process this new information while in this wierd incubator filled with water, she couldn't move and she really could think - remember. She's really here but not as a powerful (oc) Jedi or any other species but as a clone.

A Male Clone Trooper

A clone that is believed to being nothing but as a thing. A thing prepared to die for battle.

But she will never let that happen.

He won't let his brother's die for just that.

Breaking from her little phycological thinking, she saw a kaminoan scientist walk by and check on the growing embryos and to be soon clones. She couldn't follow his movements, at all reall, so she fell asleep and once again fell to the now horribly silent isolation that haunts her now.

When she remembers about what happened to her. it pained her, her mom died and she did too. She couldn't have died of old age than getting rather brutally murdered. Yet she ends up here as a baby again but a boy and a clone. Wait...oh god if rayna really is here, then will montain have to go through all that shit.

damn! i just had to write all that gruesome details of how montain will change to be intimidating, most skilled hand-to hand-clone/trainer to his brothers, and very protective to his vod'e.

well looks like rayna is going to be even more tramatized with the incoming scars and... memories to shape her - him.

(2 Years Later...)

Ranya is trying to figure out what time era she is in, because she needs to knows where this takes place. Is this in the clones wars or movie verse?

She is now currently out of the incubator and taught how to do the current "boy" things and well, rayna was definitely wierded out by that. She was walking and talking and at the ''age" of 5 currently.

That will take some time getting use to.

Right now Rayna was in the cafeteria with the other little clones. Her - His brother. Honestly referring to herself as he/his pronouncation is really hard but she will try to be a boy from now on.

maybe until she gets her clone name depending on when.

"Hey"

Rayna turned his head to seeing a boy with a familiar limp walk that she recognized all to well from two memorial episodes, "Hi" Rayna smiled as he responded and patted the free chair next to him. Rayna saw how he looked surprised, "My name is CT-603, What's your's?"

"My name is 99" Rayna tilted her small head, "99? No CT or anything?"

99 immediately responded, "No, besides i like the sound of just 99" 99 walked slowly over next to ct-603 and sat down.

Looking over to 603 he frowned and asked, "You aren't...Disgusted by me, why?" 603 raised his eyebrows as high as a child could, "You're my brother, we need to stick together and i see how the others avoid you. I'll definitely absolutely be your first friend." 603 set with a determined face, genuinely smiling at 99.

When 99 smiled, It almost reached to where his eyes were and talked with 603 for the rest of the lunch time, where they were eating and talking peacefully together. When the bell rung 603 and 99 walked off to their respective beds, Luckly enough they were instructed to the same rooms, they were two beds away and 99 and 603 smiled heartly at each other and said their goodnight's. And Ranya finally knows where she is.

The Clone Wars.

(7 Years Later)

Rayna with 99 had sticked together when they've met, like two peas in a pod. But the others...

they weren't so accepting to 99 and 603 was always annoyed. 99 had to involve himself so 6 didn't lash at his brother's, "don't do anything rash 6" a nickname 99 gave me rather the long 603. 603 scoffed lightly, "ha rash, me nah 99, nothing rash will happen" 99 gave 603 the look of doubt but 603 -

Well 99 has grown and so has 603.

99 had stopped growing due to his deformed genes but 603... he grew and he was very involved in a lot stuff. He currently was a top student in his aiming,sniping and pistols were the top that were used by 6 and hand to hand training. The readings definitely and the social classes - not so much, which is unfortunate with 603 because he has only talked with 99 much to his gratitude.

603 had shown a great deal to 99's predicament and was protective of him. And because 603 has quite a character within himself, he trains hard and he does research and was actually learning new language's. 99 learns some of them too because 6 had imputted really good points that it can help later in the future. It was hard saying them with the half of 99's mouth that was loose skin and muscle.

Right now walking to the cafeteria 6 had ran ahead to get both of their food early and said that 99 should save their seats.

Finally sitting down and waiting for 603 he began thinking, 603 was such a good brother to him he never has insulted him and involved him in his studies. 99 was grateful for having a vod like 603. He was so - "Say that one more time."

"I.DARE.YOU!"

99 looks to see 603 and another brother glaring at each other, 6 looked so mad. Standing still and with a giant mess hall with the others staring some worrying and others blank. His other brother who he doesn't know actually looks like he was backing down but then...

"He is a disgrace and should be put do -"

THWACK

603 punched him.

Hard.

He fell to ground and 603 moved on top of him and punched him at least 3 times until the others intervenedBut he striked back at them and yelled, " You kriffing idoits! you help him from me, but you won't even defend 99! And you expect me to fight with you when you can't even accept your own brother in arms."

603 backed off but faced towards the downed clone, "If you or anyone of you talk about 99 like that. I will put you all to the ground" 603 walked off, with his other brothers avoiding him but ended with the last sentence with a smile, "And don't think because you have your brothers' means you're going to be so lucky the next time you say something like that again" 603 venomous said and walked out with 99 already at the entrance and after that happened it started spreading 603's message across the brother's.

With 603 and 99 gone the room was in silence and the tension was present. A clone held his hand out for his vod

"hey you alright CT -

"I thought i told you my name was Colt" Colt interrupted the other clone that help "Colt" up grunted with a small frown on his lips, looking to where 603 had walked somewhere else with 99.

He thought about what he said and well...

It was all true. Much to everyone's dismay on 99's -

Treatment.

The time skips are to small Rayna reborn, Rayna waking up as a growing developing baby setting up her mind, Rayna as a still small cadet and meeting 99, and finally what sets as Rayna's turning point to making her first difference on 99's presence and in the ST TCW'S universe.

p.s please correct my mistakes on anything, especially if it involves the birthtime skip development's. I would love the feedback, I welcome it.

-GG Out


	3. Montain

Two Months Later

Montain or Rayna had still little problems with the socializing with his brothers, but considering that he punched his brother, it given a clear statement to what that means to everyone. Montain was actually deployed along with his punched vod to battle, Weeks later, it was...eventful to say the least and now montain like many others have waken up from a current nightmare that was all the way real.

Shaak Ti and he had a tender moment but it was more like a parent was to a child. They talked and Shaak Ti implored information on how she felt and her impression on how they first met. He was distracted by her words and her concern of him when he shouldn't talk to her as a familiar. Even he could see her dilemma inside on how maybe he...

He was a living thing too?

"Master - Shaak ti is my name, yours?"

Montain looked up to face the jedi but he scrunched his face up, "I haven't had the time to think of my own...name but a brother of mine - He told me when he saw me stand up to one of my brother's and even the kaminoans, he thought about a mountain that stands tall for protection of others...or as an impenetrable obstacle to face enemies... I thought the name was ridiculously a bit too long, so he shortened it -

Montain leading the conversation to looking at shaak ti and responded with pride but unlimited grief, "Montain"

Shaak Ti looked spaced out her attention to a glass of water but then laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly, "May the force guide your - Vod'e - Vod'e to ever lasting peace...Montain.

Montain looking up at the white white ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Brother's"

_

Inside Montain's head Rayna finally met one of the canon's characters, but it had to be that one clone she had to punch to let him feel her wraith of insulting 99.

Colt!? it just had to be him, to get sucker punched by me.

What the - oh crap! 

Not again.

He's walking towards me act natural! (even if i did punched him. Totally worth it)

Montain was in training doing combat with knives and he had two, one facing upwards and the other in his hand facing backwards with a new shiny against him.

It was only when the drill instructor was yelling and calling out colt the first time, who currently walked into his wrong training session, now since the fight was three months ago. The kaminoan scientist's and Shaak Ti separated us so we won't fight again but it seems colt hasn't give up yet since it happened.

The resentment is still two months old yet colt keeps trying to challenging me.

Rayna and Montain was now annoyed with the interrupted training but it had her thinking about something else. Rayna wouldn't really want to think that colt was... always grabbing his attention Trying to fight him and always what he thinks that colt was always glaring (looking?) at him while chit chating with 99 alone. I mean...colt?! Trying to... - that just doesn't make sense, yet expertly Rayna was a girl before this and she kinda knows the signs of a enchanted little boy after the girl, but this?

No, right now Rayna is Montain and he's conflicted with talking about... relationships. Montain scoffed internally,

a war is coming. He can't do these things...not while both of them knows what will happen to them and colt's fate.

And now montain had to fight again. Well almost because his vod intervened rather than let them duke it out - for the hundredth time.

"Thank you god of salvation", Rayna thought to herself praying

Honestly Rayna thought she saw two familiar clones around the training area but it must be her imagination because everywhere is a familiar face DUH. Yet shouldn't the others be here by now. I mean Rayna was born probably with atleast one other familiar clone than 99, She would have expected to be born with Rex, Cody, or even Slick of all people but she hasn't seen them at all...

"Montain come here for a sceond i need to introduce some new brothers that will be joining you and 99 for the time being until they find a new batch of familiar vod'e"

"Of course sir"

the overseer of training introduced them, " "This is CT-7567 and CC-2224"

The soon to be Rex had his hair brown free for the legendary dyed blonde hair, and cody with his soon to be scar to arrive later during the beginning of the clone wars.

It was wierd seeing them as... shiny's. Worrying about just training instead of the self sacrificing Jetii's and the separatist's.

Rayna was freaking the fu - " You got names? " montain asked curiously and looked to his older brother. "they're fresh, ready to train now and they got scheduled to you montain...and don't break them like last time" the older clone said slowly and sternly then walked off.

The newer clones seemed to have imaginary sweat rolling down their foreheads and looked quite scared.

Montain scoffed and growled deeply offended, " That was one time, they were -"

He stopped himself letting out some air and turned to face them.

"I hope you know that i will not go easy on you troopers,so I'll go easy on you for a week but after that well -"

"lets hope you survive that first."

_

They were right.

Montain literally was hell when the first week ended and they grabbed pitying looks from clones that passed montain's classes and were sergeant's that were deployed to war.

"Hey... Im pretty sure that montain is trying to kill us. Rex - I hear you, i just don't think aggravating him even more will help our situation. Cody", Right now cody and him were training hand-to-hand with montain.

They both know who won the matches easily.

But Rex and Cody had worked together to bring him down this time, each time they were getting closer to just touching him he'd knock us out or flip us on our backs. But it was very helpful to build the teamwork to trying to beat montain.  
Rex and cody figured out their names when it just came to them... They hadn't informed montain or the other's so they were going to break the ice when it came to go attend the mess hall with his other vod'e.

DIINNGGG!!!

The sound resonated through the labs of kamino and with one order, " See you boys for next class, and good job with working together. It might just save your life."

"Uh sir, 22 and i figured out what to call ourselves"

Montain looked at them while grabbing the tossed practive knives, he looked at them with silence walking to the objects

Yet still quiet, "are you going tell me or are you just going to make me wait?"

Rex sputtered a little but cody responded, " Cody. The name i choose was Cody. And... - Rex "

"Well thank the force for that Cody and Rex. It suits you two and finally i don't have to keep calling you boys... it was getting really annoying" The two named clones chuckled and walked to the mess hall, with montain looking at their backs and smiling so big unaware of his small act.

Montain and Rayna will help them.

All of them from anything .


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested and confused on how I described Montain's armor I have another story but with drawings. Thinking of maybe writing extra snippets maybe or memories from Montain's past... still deciding. Enjoy the story please

 

Montain had to take a moment that he actually just straight up yelled at a master jedi and his commander. It wasn't intentional because his vod had to be a brainless bantha and he was definitely going to murder him for walking into a live blaster training. Montain was practicing live ammunition with his blaster mostly training with the sniper rifle DC-5X and almost shot them both of with the targets behind them. Strangely they never signalled him or anyone saying anything to him across with speakers.

Honestly Rayna had panicked when she saw the kel-dor jedi but Montain (surprisingly) conquered both of their stress and panic and had their full attention to his brother.

_**Wolffe**_.

Montain had his armor on, regular white armor but replaced with phase two armor. He had three long painted clawed stripes on the side of his helmet. Two of them curving inwards, _towards his audio/breathing_ _receptors_ , and the last stripe of black curving outwards near the clones placed ear's inside the helmet.

An almost nearly identical eyebrow painted above his visor that looked like it was drawn to go up then left then pointed sharply up and another stripe painted the same.

Once Montain took the rest of the shots he lowered his rifle, and since he had his helmet on he just glared at wolffe and by a miracle wolffe felt that hate on himself and he squirmed. Most brothers/ someone couldn't make wolffe squirm (except jedi)before his shiny days but Montain is entirely very different from _someone_.

Koon has been informed,by wolffe, how he works his brothers hard and doesn't take bantha from anyone even the kaminoinan scientist's. Plo was quite amused but concerned by the silence and wolffe's uneasiness and the clone training in front of him had this wierd humming in the force, it was odd but he also had this freshness to himself.

Clones who've meet him had been ridged, or in totally awe with a jedi but when Wolffe had described Montain as different, he believes his commander. He didn't twitch a second that he laided eyes on koon but had yelled.

At them both.

Plo was actually slightly concerned on how wolffe hadn't even talked back because wolffe seemed closer to him.

Montain was now glaring at him deeply now amused but betrayed by wolffe's finger pointing that is was his persistence to meet him finally.

_

Rayna and Montain were pleased.

Montain was immensely pleased with a side of rayna feelings mixed with happiness and confusion at the same time. Why?

Well it seems the clones that were drafted after the first battle,genosis,was beat by republic troops were coming off leave to kamino and visited him.

Rayna really didn't want to do it but montain with a pleasant mischief challenged his drafted _vod_ to now sergeants in war to fight him again and to show his new developed brothers how far they can go with his helped training.

A win-win situation.

Oh and when the mischievous play fight neared its end, someone got him finally after 8 months of kicking their asses, someone got him instead and it was actually someone unexpected he'd see there at training for the past year not visiting him.

**Monnk**

huh now rayna with watching this show over and over, she knew that he would be kit Fisto's commander way later on in the war. It was ironic that she taught him advanced combat but he would be a scubatrooper.

Rayna was a little disappointed.

But Montain was pleased

_

Ranya and Montain hated this.

They hated them. Seriously. Without a doubt

Montain and Rayna hated this. Rayna should be excited because apparently the trainer for domino squad got injured pretty bad so Montain took his squad for at least a week

It was Domino squad.

Montain and Rayna were teaching the Domino Squad and to say without a doubt, they were more horrible in person than in the series cause -

damn when he wanted them to fight against him they argued about that without even moving a leg towards him.

So he started the fight and well...

They definitely need to work on... Everything.

The Domino squad needs his (one week) guidance with team work/hand-to-hand and well he hasn't even gotten talking with them and they seem distant to him.

**Specifically to Montain only**.

You know one time montain actually had to sneak around base and see their regular basis life and once he walked in for "food " they were silent. It was unnerving to not hear anything, not even a whisper of echo's and hevy's arguments with each other. Nothing.

Montain decided to take another approach afer three days because making them fight against him won't work on them so he decided that they need a more... touch of reality where montain has loads of battles to share publicly.

Now when he first wanted them to sit down the rowdy squad looked super tense being alone with him but when he started his story where he was yoda's commander...

Well he started from the beginning and ended the story from when the time where he was geonosis and lost his two brothers from the ugly bugs.

Both in the present situation,montain and rayna, seen all of their faces and what they expressed and well...he can see that they were affected quite a lot from just a story.

Hevy scooted close to him interested in probably the battles, Jesse had this somber look when they told him of his brothers passing, and the other three had a strange look when they thought he weren't looking at them.

The bell sounded, dismissing the squads to go eat then rest so montain getting up spoke up before they left the room

" _ **Hey...boys. There will be, no doubt, a time when you'll get deployed and see the war for yourself, Montain letting frustration out harshly, It's why your trainer pushs you all...because when you go out there, its not training. You don't get a retry. You don't see your brothers again after that**_..." Montain finishing his sentence looked down on to the floor and turned back to the empty grey training grounds. The squad looking at each other in silence then walked out to eat, all but one stayed behind for a while.

Looking at Montain's back Jesse walked towards Montain and talked, Montain was grateful for his presence and Jesse could feel the...loneliness inside of his _vod_

"Hey sir i - Jesse thought for one second hoping to maybe ease his slightly older vod/trainer for even one second - could you teach me some of your moves with that move you did when throwing that knife,at us one time, and having it curve sideways next training session if the boys actually not argue for at least a few seconds?"

Montain looking at Jesse, "sure thing and you better not bring any unnecessary items with you. Again."

Jesse looked down with embarrassment "That was just one time... Sir. But yes sir", he muttered out and Montain in a better mood pushed Jesse to the door

"Get out before the others beat you to the food Jesse"

"Absolutely Sir" Jesse walking out and once the door slide 99 arrived a little later spotting jesse a few feet away walking towards the mess hall. While 99 was not a soldier he's seen the little things with his closest _vod_ never noticed but 99 did and he was happy how his faithful but tough brother was warming up to them despite almost some of those who might never come back to see them again.

99 walked into the large empty room and sitting in the middle directly was montain with his dog tags in his hand, three distinct silver tags that were not republic made.

"Hey montain how was training?"

montain tilted his head and sagged his shoulders, "Well the squad is definitely horrible at teamwork but they have heart and guts... you know 99 they remind me of - **them**."

99 smiling sadly and walking towards his brother sitting down with him and putting his hand over the tags and montain's hand.

"hey you know you did everything you could to help them and i was wondering how long you would have figured that out"

"hey training wise 99 they are nothing like our team...but their arguing and personalities fit perfectly with our's - well not mine because they can never beat me in combat"

99 snorted but didn't want to rub in montain's bashful comment and laided his hand on montains shoulder and just looked blissfully at the tags. In the silence rayna kept thinking on how the hell she's going to keep fighting when 99 will pass and with everything pointing nowhere to her drafted position to the war, she's worried.

( ** _i apologize for the switching of multiple events throught montains peaceful little training bits, still pieceing out where montain will be sent out to which battle first. Maybe with yoda or towards S2 or S3. Well hoped you've like this part it was bit long for me. sorry for the grammar too )_**

_**-GG Out** _


	5. Ambush

ITALICS - _RAYNA_

BOLD - **MONTAIN**

BOLD ITALICS - _**RAYNA &MONTAIN**_

THOUGHTS - ' _Ambush_ ' ' **ambush** '

* * *

 

Rayna and Montain never are good with figuring out the jedi and how they think.

They don't know how some of the jedi are curious about them when yoda had just last minute included him along and then told them, "This man, reliable he is, for every problem given into this war he is", and now Adi and Ayala are curious and talk with their clone commanders about this brother of theirs.

It was wierd how technically rayna as a man now and she isn't freaked out? cause she would be but it's like this thing is helping her cope? (the force maybe) But she gotten used to it but it doesn't make it less wierder. In addition, to her now clone veteran (i guess) montain she has experienced what happen and how it began with his scar and now trauma.

It broke montain and rayna even more and she just couldn't have even functioned without 99, shaak ti (not too surprisingly) and even colt (surprisingly actually). With even one of the medics that look at him and decided to talk with him for the hours he was sleeping or even awake but he couldn't talk after all his wretched screaming at his loss from before.

Shaak Ti helps calm his dreams when he kept frequently showing up to the mess hall, a bit to early for her liking, and dragged him back to his sleep barracks, colt has offered to spar to let out stress, and his brother 99 would comfort him.

99 had actually seen him when he came back from that base and the scars that were inflicted on him, but it wasn't just that - the medics that were sent to help the platoon and his two brothers...

they only came back with montain. All bloodied and so sickly pale covered with this black liquid splattered everywhere. 99 saw the dog tags that montain had on his neck but he wanted to ask when the time came for Montain to talk to him about... this

99 was crestfallen but happy that montain came back so when he had seen the medics put montain into the healing bacta chambers... He - montain looked so... pale and weak, not the montain that defended him or just straight up challenged even one of the kaminoan scientist to even dare lay a finger on his brother and got to still stay here with Shaak Ti's help.

It's confusing to explain but when he sleeps at the end of the day, he sees this little girl in her head when the bad times come rolling in. After the conversation with 99 ended, when montain/rayna wanted to sleep, it ended with deprived sleep because she arrived again.

This little tiny yellow skinned being with just small barely formed coned monstrols and a distinctive white marking on her head that were similar to his own. It would always happen in their dreams and in one small part of montain he would be sad with so much grief and anger. And rayna felt this bond to the small togruta girl, because he knows what happened to her and it was saddening and horrific for anyone to see.

Montain was given orders the next day, after his moment with 99, with three others from coruscant guards to aid yoda in a diplomatic treaty with the king of takunto. An additional order from yoda himself was, "paint your armor red" Rayna already knows what happens but there isn't much she could change in this episode so she... -'

' _wait_.'

' _why was he deployed here_?'

' _Shouldn't he be out in the front lines with direct confontation than political secret treaty of a base on neutral grounds_?' Montain imputed bluntly inside his head, ' **yoda**.' rayna started again, ' _Ah, right. We were a sergeant under yoda's command when the 1st geonosis war ended and he was kind of randomly picked to yoda's command with his exceptional skills. You know i think yoda is intriuged by us_ '

' **Probably but their was that one time where we found out that you, rayna, are actually effected by that force suppressions that the droids and the sith used on yoda** '

" _..._ "

' **I've been thinking on how we are "supposedly" bonded together mentally because when that force suppression was targeted on yoda it effected you nearby and sent you away...- I didn't like that one bit and it felt cold without you**.'

" _Hey as long as these dumb bucket heads and sith don't have a thinking cap on to use the suppressors, we're in the clear montain. I will never be gone because it felt really wierd without you too_."

Looking at the passive destructive ship, decoratively with the known republic colors and with mandalorian words spray painted on, Montain is the first to be picked up then moved to a transport ship to drop him early to king katuunko's planet so no surprises come up on them when the rest of the team arrives on planet.

( **hm wasn't that a shocker** )

Landing on the neutral planet he sees the king's guards in front, on either both sides, leading to the king himself.

" _A clone trooper...Where is Master jedi Yoda_?"

"King Katuunko, Master Yoda sent me early to your planet to make sure no surprises would arrive... not that we think you are not capable of defending your own planet, my King." He just bowed his head.

"Master Yoda will be arriving soon then?" montain looked up and straighten up back to 'soldier mode' as rayna called it.

"Yes Sir, he should arrive soon, without any delays."

The king, curiously thinking about about the **clone** that was sent ahead of **yoda**...a **jedi** , was interrupted by a ship closing in from above on them, with the imposing familiar colors related to the sith.

Montain backs up to next of the floating bug guard to the king's left and the doors hissing upwards showed a bald women with light purple tattoos that ran down to her corner of her lips and purple curves near the siths eyes.

What made her distinctive was her cold blue eyes and her grey skin. Montain's attention drew to the sith's appearance and her sabers, to her plain neutral face to seeking the kings attention. Underneath that was her mean streak to just kill and be done with the semantics, Rayna actually liked the assassin because she was so misunderstood because of her master's death and turned dark to run into dooku

And he saw the twitch of an inch from her face when she looked in my direction.

' _ah kriff... she looked over here_ \- '

Montain looks up and sees nothing yet from the atmosphere and looks back to the attending awkwardness to the second diabolical yet almost redeeming party.(with him being the third wheel)

...Montain is ready to face this...

Yet It's solely on rayna alone and she just...she doesn't know. She thought she was prepared but honestly doesn't want to die. But she doesn't want the cartoon(not-real?) character's to die to be nothing but expenses of nonliving beings, like they would all think once season five enters the fray. And...

**Pong Krell**

She connected to them and she would never abandon them, not like what she did to her (dead)mother. Not to run but to confront death in the face. She died and came to this world and this time she doesn't want to run away. She wasn't- ...

Weak

Not Anymore.

She will change this fate of dead jedi and a population of brain-wiping (wholesome tough boi's) clones to see a tunnel out from this already planned destiny.

Scummy Sith **Sidious**

Rayna never thought about it but she and he wondered about the pity in their stomach when mentioning him. How could she even began to plan that scene?

* * *

 

After giving a little space to the deal made between with ventress and the king alone, I wondered if going to the group would actually help? But would that actually change it for the better or worse?

Then he remembered when he meet slick

oh slick. slickly slick

this man (brother?) was different from where that episode took in season one.

Slick, it seems was actually deployed after a few more hours than Montain was into the first battle, sending assistance for the two captured jedi and one ambassador. And when slick and his other brothers were in a bit of trouble montain and his(DEAD) brothers actually saved them from death.

Slick seemed normal and far from betrayal but he is(was?) still in that mindset of wanting freedom, which is not at all bad, but where slick is going with that...

Thats worse because that's going down to the road of execution(disposal).

But in now in this current mission, i might have to just let the others all get their inspirational conversation going with yoda, wait for yoda to embarrass and burn down ventress and dooku, and just go back to the republic's ship and prepared for whats coming up next.

Oh wow

they weren't here when the episode aired.

Oh god.

The droids that followed ventress behind her had two extra bots there.

But these were assassin droids, nimble and light frames, grey schemes and had two matching eyes glowing luminous white with a blank metal face. Well wasn't this fu-

**Hours Later**

I always wondered why they showed little screen time from ventress and king katunko. but now i understand. This was awkward as hell just standing in silence while the clones and yoda were running and shooting the droids.

I will never, ever wonder what's happening behind the scenes of political conversations. It's too awkward.

When ventress checked in for the update of yoda, the green jedi had killed the droid and continue to do some. The king not to kindly impressed with ventress's actions and almost, dare-say, smug of the orders exceptional expectations of success.

* * *

 

Ranya had seen ventress's movement for her wrist communicator to seek answers from dooku himself before Montain ran to stop her from killing the king. But those bots that were unresponsive standing were now going after me and stalling for ventress.

Shortly after Aiming their guns on me, the guards were flying from the force push at the same time, i rolled and unholstered my pistol and pulled a knife from my back.

Shooting the droid once on my right in the kneecap, sent it tumbling down face first and throwing my knife at the droid the knife settling inside the droids face. I grabbed the downed droid and stomped on its face ending the body with it glitching and sparking.

I huffed and turned my attention towards ventress and saw yoda arrive with dooku in a holoform and ventress stuck with the force. And then i saw the clones, one limping with help from the other one and the other aimed his gun on the sith.

The conversation that started with king katuunko and yoda ended with an embarrassed sith with her belonged lightsabers. Walking towards the king,

"King katuunko please step back" the king flew behind me,the guards that were downed woke up and flew to the kings unguarded sides, and i stood attention towards the threat. My pistol trained on ventress and my left hand hovered on a hidden knife in my belt, i waited on standby until ventress pulled out a detonator and the rocks came crumbing over the three soldiers.

With the force yoda saved them, ventress ran, yoda talked to dooku, and then it was left at that, The republic gunships arrived but i could see that the clones were talking to each other but looking over at me?

Looking over to yoda and katuunko, the sword was given as a pact of agreement to the base so i waited until the conversation was over when i asked a question on one of yoda's order.

"General can i ask why you wanted me to paint my armor red for this mission"

"The red paint special, only for trained clones, important diplomatic missions from the senate." Yoda's answer was of course simple, yet montain was confused.

"General...Im not exactly trained for diplomatic missions...Those soldiers were probably confused and worried why there was another clone with red then..."

It actually took montain a minute to digest the answer and conclude on it.

"General." Calmly i faced my attention to yoda, "I could have been shot as a droid spy with this armor on if the clones acted on it!" I may have shouted at yoda and with the clones aboard the ship already, were looking over to the both of us. The lone pair walking on the gunship continued the conversation while it spurred into the sky. Yoda chuckled looking up at montain, "Shot, you were not, montain"

"..."

"That doesn't make it any better general"

 

* * *

 

"Told them who you are montain, with the actions that tell, who you are as a person."

montain without a word looked at the three clones and could see how they lingered on his personality and body alike.

"How did it go then, general."

"They seemed surprised and intrigued, but a sense of uncertainty."

" **Yeah i bet. One clone that clearly doesn't follow orders for his general...**

 **a flawed unwanted little soldier** "

montain harshly whispered to yoda, and as if the entire ship heard it went dead silent.

During the ride no-one else talked until they were dropped off on the cruiser, montain immediately went to clean his armor in the bunks once they landed leaving the rest to their own devices.

* * *

_**So school starts and i might be even more late with updates so i would like to apologise for the inconveniences of likely maybe hiatus stories that may be updated really, really slow.** _

_**2k words. That was unexpected!** _

_**-GG** _


End file.
